


Steam Powered Love

by Terezilover222



Category: Steampoweredgiraffe - Fandom, spg - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, random ideas, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of random one shots for spg <br/>(Likeif they were atual robots, you can request the actual actors though)<br/>Sorry if theyre short!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Powered Love

You smiled as you sat with Spine on the couch, he had his head on your lap so you could play with his oil black hair. You smiled as Spine would let steam hishiss out in a loving way. "Youre weird (y/n), you do not care that I'm a robot?" You smiled, "of course not, you are you! Even if its just programs in your system! I love you no mater what." 

Spine grinned, "you're one weird gal, but the best kind of weird."


End file.
